Leaper
Leapers are so-called for their ability to leap at their foes and just because they only have two arms doesn't mean they are slow at crawling after you. In fact, they are quite fast if you've ever seen one chase you with determination. This speed makes them nasty ambushers and running from them can be a little tense. Leapers have also been observed to be able to handle Zero-G environments, using their leaping ability to great effect at getting to you. However this speed comes at a price in that they seem to be about as weak if not a little more so than a Slasher which means that it doesn't take much to bring one down if you catch it quickly enough. In Zero-G areas, Leapers are commonly accompanied by Lurkers, and they have been spotted traveling together with other Leapers though there are times when they are alone. Leapers are formed when an infected person, after about 2-4 days starts to have visible reformation starting with the legs. the legs start to elongate then start flailing and twisting with a mixture of internal organs into a signal appendage,like a tail. the face starts contorting,the jaw clenching and unclenching. several jaw-like appendages are emerging from the ever widening mouth. the mouth no longer appears to be able to accommodate the change. the head is splitting, seams bursting. and almost instantly , it is perched on its hands. Strategies Leapers rely on speed and surprise, and as such the small amount of parts usually make them easy kills when you catch them in the open. They seem to be more dangerous in a gravity environment due to their incredible bursts of speed and leap attacks. *In Zero-G they don't seem to be able to be as quick since they also have to use their arms to anchor themselves to the deck. However at the same time they can jump and engage you from any angle and since they travel with Lurkers expect ranged attacks to follow up with Leapers charging you. *Weapons of choice usually are the Plasma cutter to the fast Pulse Rifle or Line Gun aimed at the arms. You can also chop at their tail part to remove their tail whip. *Shooting a Leaper's head off is pointless for the most part, though additional shots will momentarily stun it and eventually kill it. It's best to shoot the Leaper's arms off. *A Leapers speed can be a advantage, and a disadvantage. A well-placed shot in the head has been known to kill instantly, though this normally occurs when the Leaper is either charging you, or is in mid-air jumping towards you. *When the Leaper is in mid-air, a couple accurate shots can cause it to fall to their deaths. Most of the time, a dismemberment in mid-air has been known to kill instantly. *If any leapers are encountered in a zero-g environment, at the moment they're on the same floor as you, you can continuously run around them in circles forcing them to remain on the spot while they turn to face you. Time yourself well and they won't be able to chase after you while you repeatedly shoot them. Videos * http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/850402/dead-space/videos/deadspace_0gravstandoff_082108.html ) Category:Necromorphs